Changing is Troublesome
by ditzy-klutz-kaitlyn
Summary: Bella is full of bad luck. Someone seems to have cursed her through her stay in forks, and when she becomes a vampire, it doesn't seem to stop.
1. The Phone Call

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Flames accepted.**_

BPOV:

(One week after graduation. Edward is still iffy about changing Bella.)

I can't believe that tomorrow I get to be changed. I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight. Although it won't matter, since I won't have to sleep anymore anyway.

Just then, Edward, with all his beauty, comes walking through the door. He picks me up, and carries me outside. He sits me on the front step to his family's mansion and looks into my brown eyes.

"I have to go hunting," he tells me, "I don't know how long I'll be gone, considering what I have to do tomorrow. Don't hurt yourself, and there is still some food left in the cupboards in case you get hungry."

"I think I can handle it. Have fun," I reply.

He kisses me deeply before getting up and running out to meet the others.

I sit there on the steps for a few more minutes before turning and walking back into the house. I haven't spoken to Jacob in ages, and I wanted to talk to him one last time as a human. I couldn't tell him about Edward changing me, because he would cross the treaty and kill Edward. I shuddered at the thought.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. To my great surprise, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said, sounding bored.

"Jake, it's me," I said, very nervously, not knowing what to expect from him.

"Oh, hi. There aren't any Cullens around, are there?"

"No, I'm alone. I just wanted to talk to you, if not just one more time before we never speak again."

"All I wanted was for you to forget about the Cullens and come with me. I'm better for you than any other _person_ you could find."

"And by person you mean supposed mythical creature."

"Well, yes I do."

"Jake I'm not leaving them. Nothing you can do will make me change my mind."

"We'll see," was the last thing he said before he hung up.


	2. Confusion with friends

_**A/N: O.K Here is the second chapter. I didn't want to wait to post a new one, so here it is. I won't post any more until I get 5 good reviews. Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!**_

JakePOV:

_I can't let this happen. I don't want to lose her to the Cullens. I don't know what to do. Wait, yes it will work._

_I'm going to the Cullens house._

_BellaPOV_

_Why does Jake have to act like that?! I don't know what his problem is. When will Edward be back?!? I miss him so much._

I decided I wanted to take a shower. Might as well, since nobody is around, it's a great way to waste time.

I tried to take as much time as I could in the shower. I wasn't expecting anyone, and if I wasn't doing anything, I would start to pace, and then I'd trip, and have to take another trip to the emergency room.

The shower didn't last more than 20 minutes. I towel dried my hair slowly, and got dressed is something casual, but classy. I liked to look really good around Edward. When I finished getting ready, the doorbell rang.

I bounded down the stairs, wondering who it could be, my father, Charlie, didn't know how to find this house. I barely knew myself.

I opened to door to see a nearly seven foot tall Jacob. My eyes went wide and I ran into his arms, hugging him. When I realized that he wasn't returning the hug, I stepped back and just looked at him.

"Bella," he said calmly, almost like he was planning something. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, becoming a little suspicious.

"Just to a special place. I feel bad about what I said on the phone earlier, and if you'll let me, I'll try to make it up to you."

I looked at him, trying to see whether or not he was lying. I decided that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, as he promised, and took his arm, letting him lead me away.

We got into my truck, and I let him drive, seeing as I had no idea where we were going. I let my head rest on the seat, thinking that this would be one of the last times I slept.

JakePOV:

I looked at Bella, once she fell asleep, wondering if I could do this to her. I don't know what she'll think once she realizes how far I'm willing to go to keep her human with me by her side.

I pulled off onto a dirt road, the one that led to a cabin that me and the boys used to use every once in a while when we got tired from running.

When I pulled the truck over, I very carefully got out and went around to the other side to pick her up and carry her inside. I laid her on the bed and tied her wrists to the posts. I had one of her ankles done when she started to stir. She didn't realize what I did until I was done.

"What the heck?!?" she said. "What are you doing Jake?"

I growled deep in my throat. "Trying to show you that I care about you and want to stay with me."

She glared at me and started tugging at the ropes. "Alice will see this soon," she said. "She'll know where to get me."

"So, she can get directions from her visions, too huh?" I chuckled to myself.

Just then, seven angry vampires burst through the front door.

_**A/N: I know it's not that great. Maybe I should have had him do something else. Oh well, R&R please. Flames are accepted If you think it is absolutely necessary. Not reposting until I have 5 good reviews.**_


End file.
